The present invention relates to a process for making a printing screen plate by exposing a pattern-drawn transparent film and a photoresist-coated screen to the sun. The present invention further relates to a device for performing such a process.
Screen plate printing method is a method to use a screen plate for printing the desired pattern on an object. Because it is suitable for printing a pattern on an uneven surface of an object, it is commonly used for printing marks and patterns on commercial and consumer products. Several printing screen plate making processes have been known. However, expensive hardware equipment shall be used in making printing screen plate according to the known methods. Although expensive hardware equipment is suitable for mass production, the manufacture cost for a printing screen plate is relatively increased. Operating and maintaining an expensive printing screen plate making machine are not easy. According to conventional methods, much electric energy will be consumed during the production of a printing screen plate. expensive hardware equipment Further, conventional printing screen plate making processes are not practical for making special printing screen plates of special sizes or at anywhere outdoors.